egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Pyramid
After accidentally activating the magical talisman, Leo Walker lands in Egyxos. Synopsis Leo is in his own world, as if what recently happened to him was just a dream. Then things begin to play out like they did before, Leo then screams as he wakes up from his nightmare. At first he thinks he's safe in his room, only to suddenly realize he's now in a dungeon. Leo's guard opens the door and escorts Leo through the strange pyramid-like structure. The pair then enter what appears to be the throne room. The guard kneels down to the man sitting upon the throne, and demands that Leo do the same. The man, called Exaton tells him off, saying that Leo is a "guest" not a prisoner. Exaton then explains that he is mainly interested in Leo's bracelet. When Leo asks why everyone is after his grandfather's bracelet. Exaton explains that the bracelet is actually called the Bracelet of Ra. Exaton goes on, explaining that the bracelet is an object of great power. Even capable of travel to other worlds. He then shows Leo his army as they train, explaining that he wants to rule of his world, Egyxos. Leo is overwhelmed by everything that's happened. When Leo asks what Exaton wants with him, Exaton explains that since he possess the bracelet, that makes him a potential ally. He then shows Leo the Eye of Ra, the Gemstone that powers his bracelet. Which Exaton is keeping in an energy field to keep it away from Leo. Then the dog-man enters the throne room. Exaton introduces him to Leo as his hunter, Anubi. Anubi then explains that Leo's bracelet was a gift to the Pharaohs of earth, making Leo the heir apparent. He then demands that Leo hand the bracelet over to Exaton. At first Leo adamantly refuses. Karnak then attempts to take the bracelet by force, but that proves useless. Exaton explains that it has it's own rules. That the bracelet and owner are connected, meaning the bracelet can only be given up willingly. Anubi tries to get Leo to cooperate by promising to return him home if he gives the bracelet up. After thinking it over, Leo willingly surrenders the bracelet. However, once Leo does, Exaton orders that he be locked up again. Exaton then puts on the bracelet and frees the Eye of Ra from its force-field prison. Planning on using their powers to conquer his enemies. Back in his cell, Leo laments his poor judgement. He soon comes up with a plan to escape his prison and retrieve his bracelet and the eye. He tricks his guards into thinking he's become terribly ill. The guard falls for the rouse and comes into his cell. Leo slips out the open door and tries to make his way back to the throne room, where his bracelet will likely be kept. Managing to outmaneuver the guards perusing him. Leo stumbles upon Exaton and Anubi in the throne room. Exaton is unable to use the power of the Bracelet of Ra, despite the fact that Leo willingly gave it to him. Exaton surmises that the bracelet maybe a fake. But Anubi confirms that both the eye and bracelet are the genuine article. He then speculates that it could be Leo himself that makes the difference. Just then one of Exaton's guards informs him of Leo's escape. In a fit of anger, Exaton discards the eye and the bracelet. Once all three have left the room. Leo quickly rushes in to retrieve the bracelet. Unfortunately, Karnak chooses that moment to enter the room. Leo tries to talk his way out, but Karnak rushes to attack him. Suddenly the bracelet creates a shield that protects Leo. Sending Karnak into a nearby pillar. Leo tries to apologize, only to be surrounded by Anubi and Exaton's guards. Leo tries to escape by blowing out the wall and climbing along the edge of the Exaton's pyramid. Exaton arrives and explains that Leo's bracelet wont be able to take him back home without the gem, which is still in his possession. Exaton then tries to offer Leo an alliance, but the wall Leo is standing on gives way. Leo falls from the Dark Pyramid, until a man with bird wings swoops in and catches him. Leo's rescuer introduces himself to Leo as Horus, a friend. When the pair make landfall Leo meets another man called Ramses. Horus says they've already met, but Leo fails to recognize the man. Ramses reveals that he is the man who introduced himself to Leo as Professor Kirby. Soon Exaton and his generals catch up to the three. An all-out battle breaks out between both sides. With Horus and Ramses distracted by Karnak and Anubi, Exaton closes in on Leo. Until a light falls down from the sky, when the dust settles from the impact. A man steps forth to oppose Exaton. After the man knocks Exaton away, he introduces himself to Leo as Kefer, Pharaoh of the Golden Army. Exaton recovers and the pair begin to do battle. During all the fighting, Exaton looses the Eye of Ra, which returns to Leo's bracelet. After Horus is hurt trying to protect him, Kefer tells Leo to go back to Earth. However, seeing Horus hurt inspires Leo to not abandon his new friends. So Leo tries to use the same power of transformation as the Egyxos warriors, which actually works. Working together, Leo and the Kefer's warriors manage to defeat and incapacitate Exaton and his warriors. Kefer thanks Leo for his help and tells him to return to his home on Earth. As Leo and the others leave, Exaton vows vengeance. Upon returning home, Leo's parents show up. They see the damage done to his room and assume he'd been playing basketball in the house. Something they'd warned him not to do. He tires to explain himself but they refuse to believe him. Leo then contemplates that the life of a Pharaoh is harder than it looks. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Ramses * Horus Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi * Karnak * Hatanor * Nakt Others * Mr. Walker * Mrs. Walker Quotes Leo: "Let me out of here!" Karnak: "At your command, your highness..." :— Leo meets Karnak "I feel sick. Someone help me!" :— Leo tricks the guards with the classic "Playing Sick" routine. "I'm a friend. My name is Horus." :— Leo meets Horus for the first time. Leo: "I've never seen you before." Ramses: "You threw me out of a window. But aside from that, it was a pleasure meeting you." :— Leo meets Ramses, aka Professor Kirby again. "I am Kefer, the Pharaoh of the Golden Army. Welcome to my kingdom." :— Kefer introduces himself to Leo. Trivia * Leo meets Ramses in his true form for the first time. * Leo meets Horus and Kefer for the first time. Real-world references Category:Episodes